


The Experiment

by Yelhsabeech



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Submissive Valery, Valoris, just a splash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelhsabeech/pseuds/Yelhsabeech
Summary: Valery conducts an experiment that pushes Boris too far; the results are surprising and definitely welcome.Or Valery discovers Boris may have a kink and accidentally slaps him in the face with it.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Boris has got a kink for giving Valery things. 5000 tons of sand and boron, equipment, food, clothing... whatever Valery wants or needs. He likes giving Valery things, and he really, really likes watching Valery use or enjoy the things he gives him.
> 
> We all love those military fatigues, but for this story, were just gonna pretend that they haven't arrived yet and they are using their usual clothing :)

It was several weeks before Valery noticed it, the way Boris gave him gifts. It started when Boris scoffed with exasperation and horror at Valery’s pitiful and stained tie collection. Two days later, 6 elegant ties were delivered to him, all different colors that Boris claimed made him look ‘distinguished’. Then when Boris saw how threadbare Valery’s favorite blue jacket had become, a navy suit jacket perfectly tailored to his size ended up in Valery’s closet the next week. It just continued from there. Boris wouldn’t hear of Valery paying him or giving the gifts back, just saying that he liked Valery wearing them.

“You.. like it” Valery had repeated skeptically.

“Well, yes, obviously, because they aren’t going to waste if you’re using them.”

Valery wasn’t completely unobservant however, he noticed the peculiar look that would flash across Boris’ face when he would see Valery wearing or using one of Boris’ gifts. It was never there long enough for Valery to determine the expression however, and the curiosity was getting to him. The thought occurred to Valery one day to wonder if Boris  _ liked  _ it the way Valery thought he might; he decided to do an experiment one day and dress himself with the clothes Boris gifted him, just to see if he would notice.

As he looked in the mirror that morning, dressed head to toe in clothing Boris bought for him, Valery couldn’t help but feel like he  _ belonged _ to Boris, dressed like this. The thought made heat pool in his gut and made him shiver with pleasure. And he couldn’t deny Boris had good sense and taste. The clothing gifted to him was better quality, but not so much so as to draw attention.

As he waited in the trailer for Boris after breakfast, Valery read and reread the same notes on his desk. Valery couldn’t deny that he was nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. Boris had given him these things, it was ok to wear in front of him right? Boris certainly wouldn’t mention giving them to Valery, would Boris even notice?

The unmistakable boom of Boris’ voice discussing something with Tarakanov outside pulled Valery from his thoughts. When Boris opened the trailer, the greeting he had for Valery died on his lips when he saw Valery’s tie. Boris eyes moved downward, taking in Valery’s outfit, and Valery realized too late that he had made a terrible mistake.

“Are-are you alright Boris?” Valery asked in a small voice.

Boris had that look on a mans face that mothers warn their daughters about; he looked primal and hungry, there was something dark and deeply possessive in his eyes. He looked like a man that would devour his prize and lock them away after so he could be the only one to enjoy them. Boris was looking at Valery like that and he  _ cannot _ be looking at him like that in public. Boris seemed to come back to himself slightly at Valery’s question. He shook his head as if to clear it, and turned away from Valery.

“I’m fine Legasov, have the report on last night’s readings ready for Tarankanov by 11.”

Without another word Boris turned from him and left the trailer, slamming the door behind him. Valery took a shaky breath, trying to steady his nerves. He fumbled for a cigarette, wanting to give himself something to do and calm his racing heart. He looked at his notes again but could only picture Boris’ eyes, blue and blazing.

The entire day was filled with a tense energy, it felt like his skin was buzzing, even when Boris wasn’t with him. Boris barely spent more than five minutes at a time in the trailer with Valery, instead choosing to be outside checking on the progress of the workers and going over reports. He barely spoke to Valery, and everytime Boris was forced to address him, the look in his eyes was always the same; hungry, dark with desire. The one time Boris was alone with Valery in the trailer during the day he merely updated Valery on the progress of the miners and new exclusion zone readings, growling at him the entire time. Before he left Boris glared at Valery with blown pupils and raked his eyes over Valery’s form before adjusting the front of his trousers with a wince and leaving abruptly.

By the time Valery was walking down the hall to his hotel room, the vice-like grip on his arm appeared out of nowhere and nearly dragged him into a vacant hotel room was almost a relief from the tension. Almost. Boris shut the door behind them and strode into the room, dragging a stumbling Valery behind him before abruptly turning around and crushing Valery to his chest.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Boris snarled in his ear. “Do you even  _ know _ what the fuck you’re doing, dressed like this?” 

“I didn- _ ahh _ !” 

Valery cried out in surprise when Boris suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and tilted his head back roughly before pressing his mouth to Valery’s in a bruising kiss. It was barely a kiss and more of a plundering; the way Boris licked and bit at his lips like he was a starving man trying to devour him turned Valery’s knees into water. Boris had never kissed Valery like this before; all frantic need and desperation, gripping Valery as though he was afraid Valery would vanish. Boris pulled away with a growl and regarded Valery with a wild look that made Valery gasp.

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to hear your excuses. I know a better way you’re going to use that mouth.” 

Boris pushed down on Valery’s shoulders, making his intentions clear and sending a thrill through Valery, and he rushed to obey.

Valery knelt down, realizing when he connected to the floor that Boris had dropped his jacket at their feet as a cushion for Valery’s knees. He felt his heart swell even as he unbuckled Boris with trembling hands because that’s so fucking sweet and  _ of course  _ Boris takes care of him even when in a nearly animalistic state. When Valery unfastened Boris’ trousers, he was immediately hit with the smell of Boris’ arousal and musk through his underwear. Valery couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling Boris’ crotch, throbbing to full hardness himself when he felt how hot and damp Boris’ underwear felt against his cheek. Boris growled impatiently and Valery realized Boris was trembling.

“Valera..”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” 

Valery didn’t know what made him say that, but it immediately calmed Boris. The frantic look faded from his eyes, but the hunger and anticipation remained. Valery mentally filed that information away for later. He pulled down Boris’ trousers and underwear and moaned quietly in sympathy when he saw how painfully hard Boris looked, the head flushed nearly purple and wet with precome. His poor Boris must have been hard and leaking intermittently throughout the day; no wonder he exuded want and desperation in waves. 

He wasted no more time sucking Boris into his mouth, taking him as deep as he could without choking. Boris moaned in relief and Valery couldn’t help but share the feeling as his mind went blank of anything but Boris; relief of shutting out the world for this moment, relief of knowing exactly what Boris needed, and knowing he could give it. Being with Boris now, allowing him to take what he needed from Valery felt like something wrong was finally righting itself in this forsaken place. Valery pushed forward until he felt Boris nudging the entrance to his throat before backing up and repeating the motion, trying to keep his jaw relaxed.

Valery knew Boris needed more, and he wanted him to take it. Valery took Boris’ hand and pressed it to the back of his head; Boris immediately caught on and held Valery’s head still as he gently moved his hips, fucking into Valery’s mouth. The soon found their rhythm, Boris watching Valery carefully and pausing every few thrusts for Valery to take a breath. Boris was still trembling, and Valery was too, shaking from the intensity of what had been building up between them all day. Boris was quietly moaning and gasping every time Valery managed to take him even deeper every few thrusts; hearing how close Boris sounded already was making Valery’s trousers feel painfully tight.

Desperate to relieve the ache in his groin but not wanting to take his hands off of Boris to touch himself, Valery began rocking mindlessly against Boris’ leg. The hand in Valery’s hair tightened, and he felt Boris push his leg between Valery's thighs to press against his cock.

“Oh fuuck Valera I can’t stand it, I can’t fucking stand it, you sucking me off and loving it like this. And you love it don’t you? Look at you, fucking your throat and you’re humping my leg like a  _ slut _ ”

Valery moaned loudly around Boris’ cock, the rush of shame and arousal made him rut faster against Boris’ leg, chasing his own release as well as Boris’. He’s never felt more empowered in his life at this moment because he knows, he  _ knows _ that Boris isn’t holding back anymore. His hips snapped forward mercilessly, his pubic hair ticking Valery’s nose; the sound of Boris’ cock hitting the back of Valery’s throat with every thrust was absolutely obscene.

“You feel so good around me Valera, letting me use that bratty mouth of yours, those perfect lips stretched around me. Taking it so well aren’t you? My perfect little slut, fucking gorgeous” Boris groaned loudly, and Valery felt his hips stutter. Boris was on the edge and sounded just as wrecked as Valery felt.

“Fuck ‘m close. Where do I come Valera, down your throat, fill you up? Or all over that pretty face, mark you as my own?”

Valery couldn’t decide, he could barely breathe, much less think. Both sounded good to him so he just nodded enthusiastically, mouth still wrapped around Boris’ cock. The up and down motion of Valery’s nod sent Boris over the edge with a low tortured groan, the sound reminding Valery of rocks tumbling down a quarry.

“ _ Ohhh goddammit _ -Valera-!”

Suddenly Boris was coming, filling Valery’s mouth in hot pulses, the intensity and amount quickly overwhelming him and spilling out the edges of his mouth. He remembered Boris had said something about marking him and he pulled off and swallowed, pumping Boris through the remnant of his orgasm, catching two spurts on his cheek and chin. Boris’ knees were trembling, he was gripping Valery’s shoulder hard enough to bruise to keep himself upright. Boris had a thin sheen of sweat on his face, he was taking shaky breaths and he looked down at Valery with an almost lost look on his face. Valery felt a surge of pride knowing he was the reason Boris looked so undone right now.

Then Boris was pulling Valery up, kissing and licking Valery’s face and the inside of his mouth. Valery never felt so owned and cherished in that moment, and was helpless to hold himself back when Boris squeezed his cock roughly through his pants. Valery’s knees buckled as his orgasm suddenly tore through him; it was only Boris holding him tightly in his arms that kept Valery upright. He ground himself hard against Boris’ hand, who thankfully kept a firm grip while swallowing Valery’s cries as he kissed him possessively. When Valery squirmed away from Boris’ hand over-stimulated, Boris drug them both to the nearby bed and collapsed unceremoniously on it.

They laid next to each other for a long moment, panting until Boris broke the silence.

“You can’t… you can’t  _ do _ that to me Valera, it’s not  _ fair. _ ”

Valery huffed a small laugh at Boris’ tone; he sounded almost petulant, like a boy who caught his playmate cheating at their game.

“M’sorry” Valery’s voice was hoarse, throat still sore and lips still swollen from Boris’ attentions. “Was ‘sposed to be an experiment.”

“An experiment. Tell me Professor, what the hell did you expect would result from experimenting with me?” 

Boris’ tone had taken an icy edge, and Valery winced with guilt. Boris had every right to be upset. Valery was thoughtless to experiment with people and caught Boris terribly off guard. It was reckless at best and dangerous at its worst.

“I didn’t mean- it’s just that I knew you liked it but I wasn’t sure how much, and I just wanted to see.. I didn’t know  _ that _ would happen. I’m sorry Borja.” 

Valery felt Boris relax again under him and held back his own sigh of relief.

“I probably should have explained more too. Well, now you know what you do to me, use that knowledge carefully.” Boris chided gently.

Valery could hear the smile in Boris’ voice, but he also heard the unintended weight and seriousness to Boris’ statement. Boris was saying Valery was his weakness, the break in his self-control, the chink in his armor. It felt powerful and a little frightening, realizing the effect he had on a man as powerful as Deputy Chairman Boris Shcherbina.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I kinda hate this??? I wanted to try and portray Valery's power over Boris despite the submissive position, but I worry that the story loses its focus because really I just imagined Boris saying those things and it got me going enough to want to right something short and hot and I wanted to keep it short and hot but also show a dynamic in their relationship.. 
> 
> So yeah I kinda think this is garbage but I'm also really proud of myself for finishing something lol.


End file.
